


【珉漢】月圓

by ruojiachang



Category: Gyuhan - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 珉汉, 珉漢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruojiachang/pseuds/ruojiachang
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 17





	【珉漢】月圓

「那個……你好，需要幫忙嗎？」

看上去十分溫暖的大手伸到了面前，他想都沒想就將自己的搭了上去。

1.

城市下了連夜的雨，細密的，甚至泛起了一股大霧。建築、街道、草木，無一不被細雨覆蓋。即便打著傘，頭髮、衣服不免也會因濃重的霧染上一片濕氣。

到今天為止已經是第五天了，雨卻沒有消停的跡象。尹淨漢一個人坐在階梯的一角避雨，思考著如何度過今夜，沒想到面前卻來了個人。

那人個頭很高，撐著把黑色的傘就這麼闖進了自己的視線裡。他擁有寬闊的肩，大而厚的手掌，一雙長腿屈了起來，蹲在自己的面前。尹淨漢用三秒的時間打量了一番，嗯，臉蛋十分帥氣，身材看上去也還不錯。

他伸來的手掌握起來很溫暖，帶著點薄繭，卻一點也不刺人。

借力站起來後，尹淨漢朝他道了謝，那人微微笑著，笑容似乎帶有一絲溫厚的意味。

看來是隻肥羊，尹淨漢蠢蠢欲動地想著。

看看他帶著暖意的手，肌膚下面的血會有多熱啊，還有那帥氣的臉龐，血喝起來肯定是鮮甜而甘美的。碰上這種上等品還用等什麼，今晚就解決掉，喝完足足能撐兩個星期呢。

走著走著，心情就愉悅起來。

但他忘了最重要的一點－－今晚是月圓之夜。

2.

「到了，請進。」

男人開了門後便側過身子，讓今晚寄宿的客人先進到屋子裡。

屋子裡的燈光是昏黃的，就和屋子的主人一樣，給人一種溫暖的感覺。

「啊，都忘了向你自我介紹。」

男人不好意思的搔搔頭，露出可愛的犬齒：「我叫金珉奎。」

「尹淨漢。」

簡短的答道，尹淨漢轉頭就衝他笑：「謝謝你收留我。」

沒有人能抵擋尹淨漢的笑容。無論是男人還是女人，多少人都因他的笑容步步淪陷，最終以一具乾癟屍體作為他們短暫一生的收場。

金珉奎當然也不例外，偶然在街邊瞥見他的時候便驚為天人，那人濃墨一般的黑髮襯得他皮膚更加白皙，而他孤獨又清冷的氣質激起了金珉奎的好奇心，等到回過神來，雙腿已經自動自發穿越人群，往他的方向移動過去。

請人坐下後，金珉奎便走進廚房泡了杯熱可可，他單手遞上馬克杯，那人蔥白的指尖立刻就穩穩的覆上杯身。

好暖和啊，尹淨漢說道。

「這麼冷的天，你怎麼會一個人待在那種地方呢？」

金珉奎拉開他對面的椅子，坐了下來。

雙臂都放在桌子上，身子微微前傾，是沒有防備的表現。尹淨漢輕輕笑了一下，露出無奈的表情：「和室友大吵一架，被趕出家門了。」

「還好遇見了金珉奎先生呢，真是救了我一命。」

他一點草稿都沒打的撒著謊，眼前的人卻沒有懷疑，只是覺得他身上好像帶著許多秘密。

「這哪能算是救呢。」

金珉奎笑著起身，將對方面前的空杯子拎進廚房。

尹淨漢看著他的背影，突然就有點拿不定主意了。看看他的臉蛋，他的身材，他的舉止和談吐，金珉奎可是比三百年來碰到的貨色要好上一萬倍啊，就這麼把他做掉還真有點捨不得。

不過看這傢伙一副對自己有意思的樣子，先劫色再想下一步也算合情合理吧。

於是洗得香噴噴，還穿著自己衣服的人便主動朝金珉奎投懷送抱了。

晚間十一點半，是非常適合發生點什麼事的時間。尹淨漢連讓金珉奎吹乾頭髮的機會都沒給，就一言不發的站在了他的面前。

剛剛握著馬克杯的蔥白手指，現在正放在金珉奎的胸膛上來來回回。靈巧的指尖時輕時重的在身上遊走，即使隔著一層衣服，金珉奎也覺得十分的癢，倒不是皮膚被碰到的癢，而是心裡有股蠢蠢欲動的感覺。

對於尹淨漢撩撥自己的行為，金珉奎欣然接受，他主動捧起對方微低的臉，用眼睛細細描繪他的模樣。秀氣的眉宇，含水的無辜雙眼，小巧的鼻尖，薄薄的唇。

多麼好看的人。

金珉奎愣了神，一下子又被尹淨漢伸來環住脖頸的手臂驚得回神。

「怎麼，被我迷住了？」

他揚起一邊的嘴角，像是明目張膽的勾引。

「嗯，迷住了。」

意料之外的收到了坦率的回答，尹淨漢感到有些驚喜，當他望見金珉奎眼底泛起的一股欲望，他便知道，大魚上鉤了。

3.

漆黑的夜。

不知道是誰關了燈，滿室的黑暗，但是他們之間沒有任何畏懼，只有不尋常的曖昧氛圍逐漸蔓延。軀體相互擠壓，手落在肌膚上放慢摩擦，而嘴唇以額頭為起始，一點一點的印了下來。

當金珉奎的吻印上尹淨漢的唇，他們便知曉，他們沒有退路了。

溫柔地，繾綣地，金珉奎探入舌尖，那人的口腔是熱的，與冰涼的肌膚完全不同。這才有點真實感，否則他都要懷疑尹淨漢是否為人類了。

回應似的，尹淨漢的舌尖也纏了上來，彷彿經驗豐富，勾得金珉奎也開始喘息。他偷偷睜開眼，看著黑暗中尹淨漢接吻時的惑人表情，意識到他也許被別人這麼吻過，突然就慍怒的扯痛他的舌根。

「嘶……沒想到金珉奎先生喜歡這種的啊。」

尹淨漢趁對方稍微鬆口時笑著說道，下一秒舌尖又被含進嘴裡。

唾液翻攪擠壓，發出淫穢的水聲，他們樂此不疲的接吻，直到喘不過氣，才戀戀不捨的向彼此分離。

漫長的一吻終於結束，尹淨漢喘息著微笑，環在對方肩上的手臂始終沒有放下，而金珉奎留戀的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，才摟緊他的腰。

「我們換個地方？」

帶著點沙啞意味的低沉聲音從頭頂落下，尹淨漢才朝金珉奎的視線那端望去。擺放在那裡的，是一張寬大的床，潔白的床單中央灑著月光，看起來是那麼的神聖。

在月光中做愛，是多麼奢侈的事啊。

尹淨漢想著，將金珉奎一把推倒，自己欺身爬上床墊，跨坐在他結實的大腿上。他手裡捏著向金珉奎借來的上衣下擺，在他頸側耳語：「脫掉它。」

一吐一息都打在了耳邊，而這句脫掉它似乎成了金珉奎的催化劑，他奮力起身，如尹淨漢所願的扯去了稍嫌寬大的衣服，接著將手掌覆上那人不經一握的腰枝。

「啊，癢。」

尹淨漢輕笑，推拉一般的往後縮了縮，又穩穩地覆上那人的手：「你的體溫真的好高。」

「是嗎？」

金珉奎抽出手，不顧一頭濕髮會沾濕領口，唰的一聲也將自己的上半身袒露出來。

兩件衣服相疊著落在地上，一冷一熱的酮體也相互貼了上去。尹淨漢光裸的背脊搭著一雙寬大的手，那手牢牢地托著他，而緊貼的人卻突然使力，將他壓在了身下。

一股腥甜的香味散了開來。

不妙，是因為情慾的驅使，才讓他聞起來如此甜美的嗎。

尹淨漢被香氣醺得有些發暈，就撇過頭望向窗外，他修長的脖頸毫無防備的曝露在空氣中，下一秒金珉奎便張嘴一口吻住。

柔軟的嘴唇吸起一塊白皙的皮膚，再用犬齒和舌尖啃咬、舔吻，最終留下紅色的印記。尹淨漢望著窗外趨於圓滿的月亮形狀，感覺自己像是醉了一樣。

血……我需要他的血…………！

4.

「嗬－－」

彷彿麻醉針管一樣的東西突然扎進頸側，使人疼痛，也使人昏沉，金珉奎急迫的朝窗外的月亮瞥去，原本要咬，卻聞見不尋常的血腥味，於是只好作罷，奮力的撐起身子，推開面前的人。

他握在那人肩頭上的指尖一鬆開，便迅速長出了利刃一般的尖甲。

「什麼！？」

尹淨漢看著身子漸漸冒出棕色毛髮的人驚呼出聲，本就白皙的面龐因突然的驚嚇而變得更加沒有血色。如果上一秒的他是游刃有餘的扒手，那麼這一秒的他便是落入警網的地囚。

他突然就想起金珉奎的那句「這哪能算是救呢」，是啊，別說是救了，能不能保住性命都還不知道呢。

本該是溫柔如水的雙眸染上了野獸般的殺意，人類樣貌的臉頰漸漸爬上毛叢，頭頂在同時豎起了形狀大而尖銳的耳朵。手、腳、健壯的軀體都佈上了一層獸毛，金珉奎痛苦的弓著長滿皮毛的背脊，用伸出利爪的手按住正涓涓流出腥紅血液的孔洞。

然後他瞪視著尹淨漢惹人憐愛又令人憎惡的臉蛋。

「今晚……可是月圓之夜啊。」

5.

若不是他長著一張魅惑眾生的皮囊，金珉奎說什麼也不會花費這麼多心思才把他搞到手。比照一般的情形，他都是深夜才開始尋找獵物，找到了就擄去地下室綁起來，等到滿月的那刻再張口把人給吞了。

但偏偏那人長得好看，聲音又悅耳，舉止談吐還無意識的散發著勾人的魅力。會落到這步田地，要怪也只能怪自己貪色，吃了別人之前還想先上了他。

就是這麼不湊巧，人類沒看上，吸血鬼倒是攤上了一隻。

「喂……不會是害怕了吧，尹淨漢先生。」

本就低沉的聲音，現在連輕聲開口都像是在低吼，金珉奎譏笑般的勾起一邊的嘴角，露出他變得更加尖銳的犬齒。血液還持續的往外冒著，沿著他按住傷口的指縫，流經覆蓋了一層薄毛的手背，最後滴落在潔白的床單上。

諷刺的語氣實在讓人不爽，尹淨漢沉下臉，十分煩躁的撩了把頭髮。

「區區一頭狼，哪裡有感到害怕的必要。」

真是不湊巧，偏偏就攤上了如此健壯的狼人，就算要打，自己也打不贏他。

尹淨漢故作鎮定的換上微笑：「看看你脖子上的兩個大洞，它可是不會自己合起來的哦？」

「再讓我多喝幾口，我馬上就讓你的傷口痊癒。看看……這血不都滴到床上了嗎？浪費這麼甜美的血液，我可是會遭天譴的。」

尹淨漢的笑容像毒一樣，逐漸麻痺住金珉奎的身子，但他也不傻，一伸手便抓住吸血鬼纖細的脖頸，藉著蠻力將他的腦袋按在沾有自己血液的床單上。

「喝得到的話，請便。」

金珉奎咬牙切齒的說著，對方卻笑了起來。

「哈……你是想殺了我嗎？」

艱難的呼吸著，尹淨漢的身體幾乎可以說是動彈不得。

「我看起來不像是要這麼做嗎？」

金珉奎舔了舔嘴唇：「不過……說成『吃了你』似乎更加貼切。」

原本按著血洞的手掌鬆了開來，濃稠的血液猛然沿著脖頸往下流，全砸到了尹淨漢的臉頰上。

他已經管不了自尊的問題，如餓鬼一般，齜了牙就伸出舌尖，將血液捲進口內。但金珉奎的另一隻手掌立刻就圍了過來，他的尖爪抵上尹淨漢頸側的動脈，準備往下戳刺。

這下尹淨漢怕了，三百年來都過著苟且安逸的獵食生活，從沒碰過如此棘手的狀況，他什麼把握都沒有，也不知道該如何從充滿力量的狼人掌心中掙脫。

難道就只能束手無策的讓他刺穿脖頸，吞食入腹了嗎。

「真的……哈哈……太倒楣了……」

尹淨漢自我放棄的笑著，為即將葬送在狼人手裡的自己感到惋惜。同時，那利刃般的尖甲刺進了一點，實在是比想像的要痛上許多，他想著，便任人宰割的閉上眼睛，等待死期的降臨。

誰知道，做足了心理準備，金珉奎卻突然不動了。

他收回指甲，就連掐著尹淨漢脖頸的手也縮了回去。金珉奎像剛被咬傷的時候一樣，痛苦而訝異的弓起了背。

不可置信的望著尹淨漢，金珉奎雙唇微微的顫抖。

「你……你是不是灌了什麼東西進來！」

金珉奎覺得自己正渾身發熱，手掌的溫度卻又涼得嚇人。但是……不，這不可能，這不正常。

那如迷藥的東西，似乎在兩人對峙的期間滲進了全身的血液裡。金珉奎眼眶發紅，滿眼的殺意在瞬間全變成了紛亂的情慾，他喉頭發緊，沒了要置尹淨漢於死地的想法，滿腦子只有趕快緩解性慾的欲望，甚至連飢餓的感覺都消失殆盡。

金珉奎「碰」地一聲，將尹淨漢按趴在床墊上，他扯去褲子，隨即粗暴的撕裂他下半身的衣物，強硬的抬起他的臀部就要衝撞進去。

「停下來！你他媽是瘋了嗎！」

尹淨漢大吼著，甚至手腳並用的奮力捶打那具堅硬的身軀，希望能停止金珉奎出格的舉動，無奈他想翻身反抗，在如此強大的力量下卻也只是徒勞。

這下連體力也耗盡了，尹淨漢垂下痠軟的四肢，只剩眼睛大大的瞪著。

硬挺的慾望抵在狹窄而乾澀的穴口，燙得可以，金珉奎想往裡戳刺，未經擴張的洞穴卻一點也吞不進去。他又急又惱，除了插進尹淨漢的身體，再沒有別的事情能夠考慮。

尹淨漢沒有被人這麼羞辱過，他現在除了憤怒，就只剩一死了之的想法。

癱軟的身體被翻了過去，尹淨漢終於看見了金珉奎的雙眼。殺意全無，只有綿延不絕的，瘋癲的情慾在眼底流竄。他發現金珉奎的獸耳、皮毛和利爪自他縮回手時就消失不見了，而此時，他正將人類的手指一根一根的舔濕。

「你做什……呃！」

沾滿唾液的中指往後穴刺入一個指節，令尹淨漢的身子瑟縮了一下。他併起的雙腿讓後方同時收縮，緊得不行，金珉奎便握著腳踝拉開，讓它們立在床墊上。

隨著時間的推進，後穴漸漸能容納下三根指頭，尹淨漢有了感覺，性器也微微抬頭。他無力的看著金珉奎俯身含住自己的東西，對於他服務自己的舉動感到有些搞笑，同時又覺得十分諷刺。

他撇頭罵了句畜生，罵完又無奈的嘆了口氣。

罷了，轉念一想，至少自己成功脫離了生命危險。

再者，他們原本就有打算做這種事。

快感漸漸上頭，尹淨漢忍不住輕哼出聲，他抓起埋在自己腿間的腦袋，讓對方停止動作。吐出物什的金珉奎舔了舔嘴角，又低頭去吻他的腹部，接著他跪立起來，扶著自己的東西慢慢送入尹淨漢體內。

尹淨漢突然就想通金珉奎像是吃了春藥一樣的原因。

據說吸血鬼在吸食人類血液的時候，會朝人體灌入微量的催情物質，使他們在被抽乾血液的同時減輕痛苦。尹淨漢在進食時總習慣一口氣吸光獵物的血液，所以他並不知道吸食中斷會造成什麼麻煩。

這樣的狀況是第一次，被咬了一口的金珉奎就這麼陷入催情激素之中，而種下禍根的尹淨漢只好認命賠上自己的身體。

但怎麼說都要比賠了性命好上一百倍。

尹淨漢放棄般的想著，任金珉奎在體內橫衝直撞。

此時，他修長的雙腿正纏在那人結實的腰間，金珉奎環抱著尹淨漢的後背，以頂得最深的姿勢動著腰臀。他頸側的傷口還往下滴著血，隨著他的動作，灑在尹淨漢身上，形成點點血痕。

或許是金珉奎帶來的快感過於充足，尹淨漢一時之間竟沒了吸血的想法。那人的東西既兇猛又溫柔，一下一下的，都撞在了敏感點上。

熱燙的、堅硬的、濕黏的，金珉奎的性器在甬道中一刻不停的抽動著，異常緊緻的軟肉爭先恐後的包圍上去，使他舒服的呵了口氣。他空出一隻手放上尹淨漢的身體，撫摩著，從腹部蜿蜒至胸口，白皙的身軀與不斷落下的腥紅血液形成強烈對比，美得不行。

他急喘著，俯身去吻尹淨漢的嘴唇，再貼到那人脖頸上被自己弄出來的勒痕，慢慢的舔吻。金珉奎側過頭的姿勢，恰好曝露了還未止血的孔洞，尹淨漢瞥見了，卻只是伸著舌尖，把傷口舔了一遍。

奇蹟似的，沾上唾液的血洞竟然開始慢慢癒合，金珉奎想起他們對峙時，尹淨漢挑釁說出口的那句「馬上就讓你的傷口痊癒」居然不是胡扯，便訝異的停下動作，望進尹淨漢含水的眼睛裡。

金珉奎眼裡的瘋癲早已散去，此時他的眸子乾淨而清澈，卻把尹淨漢迷得更深。潔白如雪的雙臂突然就纏了上去，尹淨漢的雙腿夾得更緊，薄唇含在金珉奎的下巴上著急的親。

「……不要停著……動啊……快點……」

於是尹淨漢被撞散了呻吟，細碎的吟哦都被金珉奎吞進嘴裡。

高潮來得又猛又急，一下子就淹過頭頂，他們緊緊擁抱著彼此，就連指甲都要陷進肌膚裡。床單上一片狼藉，紅的、白的，還有汗水形成的一圈陰影，全都糊了上去。

射了一次後，本就被折騰得沒了力氣的尹淨漢疲憊的翻身趴上鵝毛枕頭，金珉奎還硬著，就又抬起他的臀部插進去做了第二次才抽出來射在外面。

金珉奎坐在尹淨漢的身側，低頭去親吻他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，那人輕笑一聲，好聽的嗓音從鼻腔哼出的同時，圓潤的肩頭也顫抖起來。

「笑什麼？」

不解的問著，金珉奎轉過他的腦袋，想看一看他的表情。

尹淨漢勾著嘴角，彎起水光瀲灩的眼眸，心裡的憤怒和羞恥感似乎已經隨著性慾的發洩一掃而空，現在的他就只是覺得好笑罷了。

「……就是覺得，我們到底是倒了幾輩子的楣才會碰上這種破事。」

語罷，金珉奎也笑了起來。

「那麼，你覺得吸血鬼和狼人可以和平共處嗎？」

挑起尹淨漢的下巴想要親他，下一秒卻被他壓在身下。

從窗口照進屋內的月光灑在尹淨漢光裸的背上、頭髮上、臉頰上，襯得他不真實起來。

尹淨漢低頭吻上金珉奎的嘴唇，悄悄的探入舌尖，然後深深的，深深的吻著。直到雙唇分離，牽起一條銀絲，他才靠近金珉奎的耳廓，吹著熱燙的氣息。

「你說呢，金珉奎先生。」

End.


End file.
